Early Works: Save The Past, Save The Future II
by Cityracer
Summary: He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. He wasn't supposed to survive, but he did. His power now far exceeds everyone. How can you survive against impossible odds? (Update 6/29/13: Progress is halted until end of July due to a planned PC purchase)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

**Save The Past, Save The Future II: Cypher's Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: That's right, a sequel to Save The Past, Save The Future, just like last time, we still have Masuto in the author notes**

**Masuto: Why do you drag me into this stuff? This story isn't mine**

**Author: Too bad, besides if I had one of the canon characters, it wouldn't be as fun**

**Masuto: I thought you wanted serious stories, not fun ones**

**Author: That doesn't mean I don't want fun author notes**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball period, he is not worthy enough**

It had been two years since the defeat of Cypher. Goten is still the strongest of his time. No one else has achieved Pure Super Saiyan. Although, Goku seems close to reaching it. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks decided to enter the Budokai tournament. Currently, it was the junior finals and the competitors were Goten and Trunks. The match was about to begin, when suddenly, the ground began shaking furiously. "It seems were being hit by an earthquake," The announcer announced. Suddenly, a huge power level appeared. "No, it's not possible!" began a very stunned and confused Goten, "how can it be Cypher?" Very quickly, Cypher was approaching. Goten knew that he was about to have a fight on his hands, so he began to power up. First, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, all the way up to Pure Super Saiyan. At that moment, Cypher was hovering over the stadium. Goten flew up to the same level.

"How are you here?" Goten asked, "you're dead." "You think that I didn't have a backup plan?" Cypher inquired, "Remember, I have the ability to time travel. I came two years into the future, to this exact date. In fact, I just got here." "Then that means you're still weakened," Goten stated, "I have improved a lot in two years." "No matter how much you've power you've gained, your still no match for my full power," Cypher retorted. "If I fuse with Trunks, you won't be able to win," Goten replied. "Interesting claim," Cypher began, "too bad you won't get the chance, even at less than ten percent of my full power, you can't beat me." Cypher launched himself towards Goten. Goten took a defensive position waiting for the on coming attack. Cypher launched a barrage of punches, but Goten managed to block them. Goten countered with an energy blast, which Cypher easily deflected.

"Is that all you got?" Cypher asked, "I thought you said you've improved." "I was just warming up," Goten shot back. Goten powered up some more and the battle continued once again. The battle seemed completely even. Neither of them was gaining over the other as they became locked in a speed fight. The speed fight lasted only a few short seconds, but in that time, both took great damage. The speed fighting came to an end, when Goten began to power up a Kamehameha wave. Cypher noticed this and also powered up Kamehameha wave. "Ka me!" both shouted simultaneously, "ha me ha!" The blasts hit each other in the middle. The waves seemed to be equal to one another, until Goten went to his maximum power. His wave began to easily overpower Cypher's. Goten managed to push Cypher's attack further and further back. Cypher attempted to power up in an attempt to sway the odds in his favor.

However, Cypher was too weakened to raise his power above Goten's. So, Goten's wave continued to overpower Cypher's. Then, the wave hit Cypher. When the dust cleared from the impact, Cypher was severely damaged and bleeding. "You may have won this battle," Cypher began, "but in the end I will be the victor. Use your fusion technique if you want to, but you better be prepared. Next time we meet, I will be far more powerful." Cypher used his time travel technique and disappeared. Another high power level had appeared right behind Goten. Goten turned around to see who it was. It was Felcia. "Come with me," Felcia began. "Why?" Goten asked. "No time to explain," Felcia continued. Felcia then grabbed on to Goten and used the time travel technique sending them both into the past. They landed in a field. "Where are we?" asked a very confused Goten. "The question isn't where, but when," Felcia corrected.

"You took us to the past?" Goten asked, "but why?" "It's the only way to beat Cypher," Felcia replied, "I saw what happened with Cypher. So, I went to the future to see if you managed to beat him with the fusion. What I saw was the earth as a burning inferno. I need to make sure that doesn't happen." "How could he win?" Goten inquired, "I know that if I fused with Trunks, he would've lost." "When I was still working with Cypher, he told me about his backup plan," Felcia answered, "His plan was to travel through time and use his power to increase the power of your past enemies. This will leave himself severely drained. Due to all the Saiyan DNA he added to his own, after he recovers, his power will greatly increase. You need to stop him when he's most vulnerable." "So, where are we now?" asked Goten. "We are at the day of the Cell games, three hours before it starts," Felcia stated.

"How will I know where to find Cypher?" Goten asked. "Cypher will want to see the destruction of this timeline," Felcia replied, "So, first you have to defeat Cell. That should bring Cypher out. When you go to battle Cell, you should make yourself seem like a normal human. I'll see you after you win the battle." Felcia then used the time travel technique. Goten was on his own.

**Author: The first chapter of the sequel is out**

**Masuto: I hope we get some reviews**

**Author: That depends on what the readers decide to do, it is all up to them**

**Masuto: Then I guess all we can do is wait and see what they do**

**Author: See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: I finally got around to typing a new chapter**

**Masuto: You sure took your sweet time about it**

**Author: I've been a little lazy lately, I guess it's because I want Skyrim so bad**

**Masuto: I hope you don't get it, that way you won't stop progress**

**Author: I won't stop progress; I will just slow it down some**

**Masuto: You'll abandon the PC for weeks; you will be stuck on that PS3 of yours**

**Author: That is not true at all**

**Masuto: You and I both know that it is true**

**Author: I don't own Dragonball**

Goten has three hours to do a great many things. "Let's see," he thought to himself, "It is a two and a half hour flight to the town nearest the Cell games." He had to portray himself as a normal human until he starts fighting Cell. He did not have enough time to get new clothes. So, he had to work with what he had. First, he needs to change his clothes a bit. He took off the upper half of his fighting GI. Next, he ripped the sleeves of his undershirt off. Now that he had that taken care off, he had to do something with his hair. At first, he was stumped. Then, an idea came to him. He went to the nearby river. He used the river to get his hair wet. Goten quickly running his hands threw his hair. If he did not, his hair would just go back to way it was before. After he was done, he took off keeping his energy suppressed. As Goten flew towards the Cell games, he wondered what was in store.

He knew that with the addition of Cypher's energy, Cell would pose a major challenge. Goten did not know much about Cell's fighting style. He would find out soon, when he faces Cell in battle. The time flying to the city nearby the Cell games dwindled quickly for Goten. He had misjudged how long it would take, for it only took two hours. Goten knew that he could not fly in to the Cell games. So, he had to find someone crazy enough to take him there. Luckily for Goten, he had left over from the money from last time, and he had it with him. Just when he was about to begin looking for someone he could pay to take him there, he saw his reflection in some glass. His hair had gone back to normal. "I'm glad I stopped here, or I would have never noticed," Goten mentally said to himself. Goten just walked along the streets, until he came upon a barber shop.

He decided to get haircut that didn't involve actually cutting his hair. After he was done with that, he began searching for some transportation. However, anyone he asked, were too afraid of Cell to even consider it. He did not have much time left to get there. He was thinking about flying, until he came upon a bike shop. This gave Goten and idea. "If I use a bike, it should not make them suspicious," he thought aloud. He quickly purchased a bike and began his journey. Goten flew at first, until he was very close, while still being out of sight. Goten landed and began to pedal the bike towards the Cell games. When he arrived, he saw the Z fighters. Also, he saw Mr. Satan, a news anchor, and a camera man. Everyone seemed notice Goten as he approached. "It seems we have someone else attending the Cell games," the news guy announced, "However, seeing as it is just a child, he must just be here to watch."

Goten got off the bike a leaned it against the rocks. He slowly approached the ring and stopped near it. There was a bit of an argument between the Z fighters and Mr. Satan. In the end, Mr. Satan had won and would be the first one to challenge Cell. Suddenly, a bright pink helicopter began to fly over. Then, three people jumped out of the helicopter. The first was a man with long blond hair. He wore white and seemed to have an obsession with roses. Next was a heavy set man. The majority of his body was covered by armor. The final person was a poorly dressed woman with red hair. "Are these people fighters or actors?" Goten thought to himself. "An unexpected turn as a trio of strangers have landed in the ring," The news stated as he spit while he talked." Goten was just staring, it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. It was revealed that two men were pupils of Mr. Satan.

They claimed the Cell was too weak for Mr. Satan and they would defeat him instead. First was the man with the blond hair. He taunted Cell then did some crazy dance posing. Then, the man went into an attack. He went up into the air. Cell then used his energy field to send the man fling up even high. Like a rocket, the man went up into the air. A quick rise led to an even quicker descent. The man slammed into the ground. It was now time for the heavyset man to take on Cell. He began to spin his arms in circles. Then, the heavy man came towards Cell. However, Cell's energy field was a wall as it stopped the heavyset man dead in his tracks, before sending him flying out of the ring. The news guy could not identify what had just happened. Mr. Satan claimed that Cell was using parlor tricks as he stepped into the ring expecting to defeat Cell.

Mr. Satan first grabbed a capsule and threw it. It contained a bag of some kind. "It seems to be roofing tiles," the news guy began, even though everyone could clearly see that, "he's now carefully stacking the tiles. There are fifteen total! It seems he's about to cut through them with his bare hands." Mr. Satan managed to destroy fourteen of them. After taunting Cell a few times, Mr. Satan got ready to fight. He took a very bad fighting stance. The news guy was in the background spouting nonsense the entire time. Mr. Satan first came at kick to Cell's face. It had no effect. Then, he came with multiple attacks, none of them even fazing Cell. Cell then ended the fight by hitting Mr. Satan into a cliff. Goten used this as the time to take on Cell. He stepped into the ring and got ready to fight. "This will be your last fight Cell," Goten announced, "I will fight until I defeat you."

"What's this?" the news guy asked rhetorically, "a child has claimed that he will defeat Cell. Does this child even have any chance?" "I'll leave you with the first move," Goten stated. Cell was expecting an easy match. So, he slowly walked towards Goten, not even bothering to defend himself.

**Author: Another chapter down, a bunch more to go**

**Masuto: What was with that dramatic entrance in a pink helicopter?**

**Author: I have no idea; it was even worse the Ginyu force's bad poses**

**Masuto: I'll take your word for it**

**Author: Good choice, the Ginyu force are crap villains, but they were pretty strong**

**Masuto: How is that even possible?**

**Author: A better question is why they pose **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Masuto: The author is lazy right now, so I'm writing the chapter**

**Author: I'm not lazy; I just haven't got around to typing this chapter**

**Masuto: You were never going to get around to it **

**Author: I just don't have time to type, I'm busy**

**Masuto: You've had several times where you were bored and could type **

**Author: I know, but I needed more inspiration**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragon Ball even though he wishes that he did**

As Cell was approaching Goten, everyone was trying to figure out why Goten would challenge Cell. First to try and figure it out was the news guy. "Why does this child challenge Cell?" The news anchor asked the viewers, "Doesn't he realize the danger of who he's challenging? Is it possible that this child has some way to defeat Cell?" Mr. Satan spoke up, "This kid won't defeat Cell. He doesn't even have a good stance." The Z fighters were also trying to figure out why Goten was taking on Cell. "I don't get it," Yamcha began, "why is this kid taking Cell? His power isn't even above average." "I don't know," Goku replied, "but he seems serious about it. Maybe there's more to this kid then we know." At the king's castle, the king noticed Goten's similarities to the one who defeated King Piccolo. "This child looks very similar to child who defeated King Piccolo," the king began, "he cannot be the same child, but he could be his son."

Cell had finished approaching Goten. He formed a fist with his left hand. He rose his left arm up and launched his fist at Goten. In the moment that Cell launched his attack, Goten increased his power exponentially. He dodged Cell's attack and made a fist in his right hand, before he punched Cell. Cell did not expect to be hit, so he was sent backwards at a rapid pace. He easily managed to recover, however. The Z fighters were shocked at what just happened. "He was suppressing his full power," Trunks stated. "How could someone with that power hide it from all of us?" Tien asked. "That kid is a fool," Vegeta began, "no human can defeat Cell." Cell had finished recovering from Goten's attack. "It seems I misjudged your power," Cell stated, "no matter, you're still no match for me." Both of them took a fighting stance. They were looking for an opening. In the end, it was Goten who found the opening he was looking for.

He charged towards Cell at full speed. Cell was ready for the attack knowing that his own power was much higher. Goten launched a barrage of attacks. Cell was blocking every one of Goten's attacks. Goten powered up some to try and hit Cell. However, Cell still managed to block every one of his attacks. Cell was done on the defense; he began to change to the offense. Slowly, he was beginning to overtake Goten. Goten powered to his maximum without going Super Saiyan trying to stop Cell from over taking the fight. However, it was unsuccessful, for Cell increased his own power as well. Cell continued to overwhelm Goten. Goten could've powered up to Super Saiyan, but he wanted to wait until he absolutely had to. He could no longer keep up with Cell's attacks. Goten was now being pummeled by Cell. He was unable to block any of Cell's blows. So, he just had to sit there and take the beating.

"You ready to give up yet?" Cell asked why he continued to beat up Goten. "I'll never surrender to someone like you," Goten answered. Cell continued to pound Goten. Goten knew that it was time to use Super Saiyan. He used his power to get away from Cell. "You should give up," Cell began, "while you still have a choice." "I'm not out of this yet," Goten replied. He increased his power and went Super Saiyan. This revelation shocked everyone, especially the Z fighters. "How can that kid be a Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked to no one in particular, "I thought Goku and Vegeta were the only full Saiyans left." "It doesn't seem possible," Gohan stated. "It didn't seem possible for me to be a time traveler," Trunks reminded, "maybe other Saiyans survived that we don't know about." "Interesting," Cell started, "you're not a human, you're a Saiyan." "That's right," Goten responded. He prepared for another attack.

"Ka Me!" Goten began. Once again, the Z fighters and Cell were stunned. "Not only is this kid a super Saiyan, but he also knows the Kamehameha wave. Just who is he?" Yamcha wondered aloud. Cell had finished recovering from the shock. "So, you know the Kamehameha wave," Cell stated, "Well, you are not the only one. Ka Me!" Now both were powering up for the same move. "Ha Me!" both yelled at the same time. "Ha!" they both finished. Each of them launched their blasts at each other. The blasts hit each other and were equal. Goten increased his power and his wave started to overpower Cell's. Cell noticed this and took action by powering up as well. Soon, both beams were equal once again. Goten and Cell were both raising their powers. Goten stopped increasing his when he reached his maximum without transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Cell increased his to just above Goten's.

Cell's beam was slowly beginning to overpower Goten's. Goten was about to power up to Super Saiyan 2, when the blasts caused an explosion. Both warriors were sent flying backwards. Goten was sent back at a higher velocity then Cell. This almost sent Goten out of the ring. Luckily, he managed to scrape by and remain in the ring. Goten knew it was time to unleash Super Saiyan 2.

**Author: Another chapter is completed**

**Masuto: Now we can get back to my story**

**Author: Maybe, if I feel like it**

**Masuto: You can wait as long as you want if you beat me in a match**

**Author: That's not fair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: It has been quite a while since I typed a chapter**

**Masuto: It sure has been, maybe if you weren't so lazy**

**Author: I'm not lazy, I just was bored and I can't type when I'm bored**

**Masuto: Well, if you would get something fun to do, you wouldn't be so bored**

**Author: I would, but I can't decide if I want Skyrim or Sims 3 plus Showtime**

**Masuto: You should get Ultimate Tenkaichi instead**

**Author: No way, it doesn't even include Goten, and he's awesome**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragon Ball Z**

**Note: Words with a * after it will have a description at the bottom**

Goten began to power up, shouting as he did. His powering up created an intense wind. The majority of everyone there was having trouble fighting the wind. When Goten finished powering up to Super Saiyan 2, the Z fighters were stunned at his power increase. Goku was particularly stunned.

Cell on the other hand, did not show an external reaction. Although, he was somewhat excited for a more interesting battle. "Quite a power there," Cell began, "It's still nothing compared to my own."

Cell attacked Goten with Barrage Death Beam, the same attack Frieza used against Goku when they first started to battle. Goten easily deflected the blasts. Cell stopped the attack knowing he would need to power up. The last blast deflected hit the ground right next to the news guy. It scared him so much that he and the camera guy went to a safer spot.

Meanwhile, Cell began to increase his power. When Cell had finished, his power was at least three times what it was before powering up. Goten was the one to reinitiated the battle by attacking Cell with a diving punch.* Cell blocked with a palm strike* and punched Goten in the gut.

Goten came around behind Cell and prepared to kick him with a calf kick.* However, just as he did, Cell span around and blocked the attack with his knee. Cell then punched Goten in the side of the head.

Goten fell over sideways from the force of the attack. He almost fell out of the ring, but he managed to avoid a ring out by jumping into the air. Goten then attacked Cell with the move energy blast volley.* A massive explosion was created. Suddenly, Cell came up from the explosion and hit Goten with an uppercut.* Goten flipped in the air and was now at the same level in the sky. "Why don't you use your full power?" Cell asked, "I know you have more power than that, Goten."

Goten astonished at the fact that Cell knew his name. On the ground, only Piccolo heard the conversation Goten and Cell. "Yes," Cell continued, "I know all about you Goten. Cypher explained everything to me. I know you're extremely powerful, and I know you're Goku's son from the future."

"But, you were surprised when I turned Super Saiyan," Goten stated.

"It was all just an act," Cell replied, "Cypher also explained that you have a Super Saiyan form you're withholding from me."

"And what if I am?" Goten inquired.

"Then I will just have to pound you until reveal your strongest form," Cell replied, "but first I need to fix a problem and make this more interesting. Destroying the ring should fix the problem."

Cell began charging a blast in his right hand. Goten knew that he had to warn the Z fighters. "Get out of the way!" he yelled, "Cell is going to destroy the ring!"

He didn't have to tell them twice. They all got out of the way and just in time, for Cell released his blast just as the Z fighters got out of the way. Cell's blast disintegrated the entire ring.

Cell then began to power up. His power went up like a rocket. His power increase shocked everyone, even Goten, who isn't sure if he can beat Cell now. When Cell stopped, he was at his maximum.

"With all the power Cypher gave me, I will not be defeated," Cell began, "Still, I need to have at least one decent fight before I destroy this planet. That's where you come in Goten. I'm still going to pulverize you, but you're the only one who can actually give me a challenge."

Cell then charged towards Goten, before attacking him with multiple jabs.* Goten was unable to dodge any of the blows. Cell continued the onslaught by slamming an axe kick* into Goten's head, sending him towards the ground. Then, Cell came underneath Goten and kneed him in the gut, sending him back into the air.

Cell came above Goten and used a hammer fist* to send Goten towards the ground once more. Cell then shot multiple blasts at Goten, before finishing with a much larger blast. The final blast created a massive explosion.

When the explosion cleared, Goten was on the ground, not moving. "I know that couldn't have defeated you," Cell stated.

Goten slowly began to get up. His clothes were now badly torn up. He was severely scratched up and bleeding. Cell landed just in front of Goten. "Now then, are going to power up or do I have to give you another beating?" Cell asked.

Goten knew he would have to power up to Pure Super Saiyan. He shouted as he increased his power and preformed the transformation.

The Z fighters were once again surprised at how powerful some random kid is. "It just doesn't make any sense," Krillin began, "How could someone so powerful exist without us knowing?"

Krillin's question went unanswered. Goten had finished his transformation to Pure Super Saiyan. Goten and Cell lunged at each other. They each prepared to attack with an arm punch. The two titans clashed. The real battle was about to begin.

**Diving Punch: The striker will lunge toward the opponent pushing off with the back foot punching with the opposite arm of the leg used to push off with**

**Palm Strike:** **A strike using the palm of the hand **

**Calf Kick:** **This kick strikes with the backside of the calf**

**Energy Blast Volley: Goten thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent**

**Uppercut: The fist is raised vertically towards the target, usually the head or upper body**

**Jab: The jab is a straight blow delivered with the arm above the lead foot**

**Hammer fist: A compacted fist is brought down upon the target, usually using the side of the hand or wrist**

**Author: What do you guys think of this new set up of my writing?**

**Masuto: I think it's an improvement by far**

**Author: I've also changed the way I write battle scenes**

**Masuto: You've definitely been able to extend the length of battle scenes**

**Author: That was the plan; I just hope it is liked**

**Masuto: See you guys next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: This is a chapter that I've been waiting to write, it is going to be an awesome battle scene**

**Masuto: My battles are just as good**

**Author: No they're not. Yours are nowhere as good**

**Masuto: Why are they not as good?**

**Author: The main reason is your lack of strategy due to your impatience**

**Masuto: I can't help it, it just seems to get away from me**

**Author: Stop with the excuses, they don't get you anywhere**

**Masuto: I'm not making excuses**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragon Ball Z**

Goten's and Cell's fists collided with each other. Cell punched the side of Goten's head. Goten quickly rebounded with a left jab to Cell's chest. Goten continued his attack by hitting Cell towards the ground with a hammer strike.

Cell used the ground to rebound and shoot himself like a rocket towards Goten. Cell struck Goten with an uppercut. The force sent Goten flying backwards. Goten slammed into a cliff, shattering it.

Goten quickly jumped out of the pile of rocks and prepared for a Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" Goten shouted as he launched the wave towards Cell.

Cell used a move of Tien's to reverse the blast back towards Goten. Goten got out of the way of the reflected Kamehameha Wave and shot a KI blast like a curve ball at Cell. Cell easily hit the blast out of his way, causing an intense explosion in the distance.

Goten came behind Cell and attacked with a diving punch. Cell was sent descending towards the ground. However, Cell did a flip, which allowed him to land on the ground without taking any damage.

Cell prepared to use a move that he stole from Vegeta. "Final Flash!" he yelled as he shot of the blast.

Goten reacted quickly and managed to dodge the majority of the blast. However, he was still hit and his clothes were partially torn up. Goten dived towards the ground and Cell.

Cell dodged at the last second, leaving Goten to slam into the ground. However, Goten used his left arm to redirect himself towards Cell. Cell did not anticipate this and was head butted in the back by Goten.

Both warriors flipped and were now facing each other. "Enough warm up," Cell began, "show me your full power."

"Fine by me," Goten replied, "just remember, you asked for it."

Goten began powering up, shouting as he did. He went from sixty percent to seventy percent in just a few seconds. The amount of power he was giving off was unprecedented. It seemed like he had an infinite amount of power.

Eventually, Goten leveled out at his maximum power. Cell did not expect Goten to be so powerful and was shocked. However, he would not allow his shock to be known.

"Is that all you got? My own power is far superior," Cell bluffed, "here, I'll give you a taste of just how powerful I can become."

Cell used another move that he stole from Tien, Multiform. Cell took what appeared to be a defensive stance. Then, he began the technique. A shadow of Cell split from Cell. The shadow Cell became solid. Cell wasn't done yet as two more shadow Cells appeared before coming solid.

Goten was in disbelief as he had never seen the technique before, "you've split into four?"

The four Cells then attacked Goten. Goten came out of his shock and quickly took a defensive stance. The four Cells pounded at Goten like machine guns. Goten was barely keeping up.

Goten decided the he could not win this way. So, he tackled one of the Cells to the ground. As Goten pounded the Cell he tackled, he realized that Cell was stronger before he split into four.

Another of Cell's came behind Goten with an attempt to get a sneak attack. Goten sensed the energy from the Cell and he quickly span around and punched the Cell in the side of the face. The Cell was sent face first into the dirt.

Goten had a strategy to get Cell back to one. He put his plan into action by throwing a KI blast at the other two Cells. The Cells went opposite directions to avoid the blast.

Now that the Cells were separated, Goten could defeat them. He went after the closest Cell and with one punch to the gut, Goten defeated him. Goten went after another Cell and won by kicking the Cell in the side of the head.

The remaining Cells had caught on to Goten's plan and both attacked at the same time. Goten met their attack by lunging towards them. Goten punched them both at the same time, one with his left fist, the other with his right.

The four Cells were defeated and three of them disappeared. Cell arose from the ground. "So you've seen through that move, have you?" Cell asked rhetorically, "you still haven't won, not by a long shot."

Cell began to power up to his maximum. His power went through the roof, until he was at one hundred percent power. Cell then took to the air as he prepared to use a move that he took from Frieza, Supernova. He powered a large, orange blast.

The attack was huge and just kept growing, but Goten wasn't afraid one bit. Cell launched his blast right at Goten. As the energy ball grew closer, it destroyed the landscape.

Goten knew that he could not dodge, for if he did, the Supernova would destroy the planet. So instead Goten put his hands out and prepared to fire a large KI blast in attempt to reflect Cell's attack. Goten began powering up his blast, which only took a few seconds to charge.

Goten then proceeded to fire the KI blast, which looked insignificant in size compared to the immense size of Cell's Supernova. At first, the Supernova pushed right through the blast, but it quickly began to slow down. The Supernova stopped descending and changed direction before hurdling out into space.

Cell was visibly angered that the attack was unsuccessful. Cell had enough of the battle and decided to end it. "I think it is time this battle comes to an end," Cell stated.

Cell used another stolen attack, this one was from from Vegeta. Cell began to power up the move Galick Gun. "You shouldn't have challenged a superior," Cell began, "now you will pay the price."

"I will stop you Cell," Goten replied, "no matter how many of your blasts I have to deflect."

Cell smirked, that is exactly what he wanted Goten to do. "Then deflect this!" Cell yelled as shot the Galick Gun.

However, Cell didn't fire the attack at Goten, instead he fired it at the Z fighters. Goten reacted quickly and he rushed to defend the Z fighters from Cell's blast.

**Author: I'm going to end it here**

**Goten: You can't end it here**

**Author: Hey, you're not supposed to be here**

**Goten: I had to come on the commentary; it isn't fair to the viewers to end it here**

**Masuto: I agree with Goten**

**Author: Too bad, I'm ending it here**

**Goten: See you guys next time**

**Masuto: Hey, that's my line**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Now that I have recently finished a video game, I have a ton of inspiration for my stories**

**Goten: Now the viewers can see if I beat Cell or not**

**Author: Umm… where's Masuto?**

**Goten: This isn't his story, so he won't come for the author notes. So, you can remove the author notes after this chapter**

**Author: I don't want to remove the author notes**

**Goten: It would be boring doing it by your self**

**Author: I don't own any part of the Dragon Ball franchise and yes, I'm removing the author notes for this story**

As Cell's Galick Gun rushed towards the Z fighters, it was unclear if Goten, even at his full speed, was going to make it in time to intercept the attack. Cell's blast made contact. It was impossible to tell exactly what it hit, for a blinding light from the blast made it too difficult to see. As the light dissipated, it slowly became clearer exactly what damage had been done.

Cell smirked upon seeing the results of his attack. Goten was badly damaged. His left leg was obviously broken. He had deep cuts and bruises across his entire body. To top it off, his power level was now lower then Cell's.

"That did more damage to you than I thought," Cell stated laughing.

Goten knew that he had little chance to beat Cell now. 'Unless I can think of a way to beat Cell quickly, there's no way I win,' Goten thought to himself.

"No point in drawing this out any longer," Cell began, "time to put you out of your misery."

Goten was out of time and he still hadn't thought of a way to defeat Cell. Just then, an idea entered his head. "It is not over yet Cell!" Goten yelled, "I will not just stand by and let you destroy the planet."

"What are you going to do about it? Your power is lower than my own," Cell reminded, "nothing you can do can defeat me."

"Ka Me!" Goten shouted.

"A Kamehameha Wave, is that the best you can do?" Cell asked, "I'd dodge it far before it ever got close to me."

"Ha Me!" Goten continued.

"So be it," Cell started, "you'll never hit me with your attack."

"Ha!" Goten finished as he fired the blast.

However, unlike Cell predicted, Goten fired the blast at the ground. Goten knew that this was risky, for the blast could've destroyed planet if he wasn't careful, but due to his injuries, it was the only for him to move fast enough to even hit Cell.

Cell was surprised when he saw Goten fire the blast at the ground. Cell quickly tried to figure out why Goten chose to do what he did. "You think your little strategy is going to work?" Cell inquired, "You can hit me as hard as you want, it's not going to stop me."

"It's over Cell!" Goten yelled, "I'm going to stop you right now!"

"Go ahead and try, nothing you can do will work," Cell shot back.

Goten had finished shooting his wave and now had just a few seconds to prepare his attack. "Full power!" Goten began as he power increased back to above Cell's, "Ka Me! Ha Me!"

"What?" Cell asked stunned, since he expected Goten to use a physical attack and not an energy attack.

"Ha!" Goten finished as he shot off a Full Power Kamehameha Wave at point blank range at Cell.

Cell had almost no reaction time and was unable to counter. "NOOOO!" Cell shouted as he was engulfed by Goten's attack and destroyed.

The force of the attack sent Goten back towards the ground. He could not stop his decent due to all of the energy he put into that last attack. Goten didn't even have enough energy left to hold any one the Super Saiyan forms and he was forced to go back to his base form. He slammed hard into the ground. Luckily, he didn't use enough of his energy to die from the fall, but he did lose consciousness.

The Z fighters had just recovered from shock of how a random kid just defeated the most powerful enemy any of them have ever faced. "That kid is in rough shape," Piccolo began, "Krillin give him a Senzu bean."

"Do think we can really trust that kid?" Krillin asked.

"He just saved all from Cell, that's good enough for me," Tien responded.

Krillin got out a Senzu bean and gave it to Goten, who was instantly healed. Vegeta was determined to find answers about Goten. "Who are you and how is it possible that you are a Saiyan?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, umm…," Goten replied unable to think of anything to say.

"The kid should not have to tell us anything if he does not want to," Piccolo stated.

Everyone was trying to figure out why Piccolo was defending the random kid, until Krillin figured it out. "When Cell was talking to the kid, you heard their entire conversation. What did they say?" Krillin asked.

"It's not important," Piccolo replied.

Piccolo then turned to Goten, "Go, we don't have any more questions for you."

Goten listened and flew off glad that he did not have to try and make up a story. Goten knew that he had to find Cypher. Goten kept his power suppressed as he flew around the area looking for Cypher. After several minutes, Goten spotted Cypher. Goten landed behind Cypher, but Cypher still noticed.

"So, you managed to beat Cell," Cypher began as he turned around, "I did not expect you to be able to do that with all the power I gave him. Still, I do wonder how you managed to get into the past without a time machine. It was with the help of that traitor Felcia, wasn't it? I'll just have to take care of her."

"Enough Cypher," Goten retorted, "I'm going to defeat you right now."

Goten then shot an energy blast at Cypher. However, he was too late, for just seconds before the blast would've hit Cypher, Cypher used the time travel technique to disappear into the time stream.

Moments later, Felcia appeared behind Goten. "I saw your battle against Cell, it was a closer battle than I expected. You can't win this alone, you're going to need help and there's only one person who can help."

Goten turned around, "You mean Gohan from the first time I time travelled?"

Felcia nodded and without further discussion, Felcia grabbed Goten and used the time travel technique.

**Just a quick note: If you haven't read the first Save The Past, Save The Future, you'll be hopelessly lost after this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Quick Note: I need a Beta Reader, message me if you're interested**

Felcia grabbed hold of Goten and used the time travel technique. They did not go but just a few months from the time they were previously at. They did however go to a completely different timeline from the previous. "This is about a few months after Gohan returned from time travel. We need to get him and continue preventing Cypher from destroying more timelines," Felcia stated.

Suddenly, someone started to laugh. Both Goten and Felcia looked for the source. Goten was the one who found were it was coming from and it was from the worst person it could be. "Cypher, what are you doing here?" Goten asked surprised.

"What else, I'm here to make sure you don't receive any more help from that traitor Felcia," Cypher announced.

"What are you planning to do?" Goten asked.

Cypher smirked and without warning shot a blast at Felcia. No one had any reaction time and the blast hit Felcia, badly injuring her. Goten expected Cypher to attack him next, so he quickly took a fighting stance ready to attack if he needed to.

"Don't even try and attack me, you know as well as I do that you can't win," Cypher replied before turning to Felcia.

"Let that be a warning to you Felcia," Cypher stated, "stay out of this. Next time I won't let you live."

Cypher then turned back to Goten, "I'm not done with you yet. You can go find Gohan; he should still have that time machine. Then you can come back to the time when the Z fighters went to Namek and try to stop me, or you can wait for me to return. Either way, you're doomed."

Cypher then proceeded to use time travel technique and disappeared into the time stream. Now that Cypher was gone, Goten went to check on Felcia. "Are you alright?" Goten asked.

"I'm fine," Felcia responded.

Goten didn't believe Felcia. "Cypher hurt you pretty bad," Goten stated, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you already, I'm fine," Felcia snapped.

Goten decided it would be best to change the subject. "Next time we time travel, Cypher is bound to attack you again. Maybe it would be a good idea if we go our separate ways," Goten suggested.

Felcia didn't care either way. The only reason she helped Goten in the first place is because she went to the future and saw that Cypher would win. She helped so she would not feel responsible for not helping when she could have. Now if Cypher ended up destroying everything, she would not feel responsible in anyway.

It was agreed upon; Felcia used time travel technique and was never seen again. Now Goten went to get Gohan so the fight against Cypher. Goten took off towards exactly where he knew Gohan would be, while keeping his power suppressed to make sure no one sense his energy.

After an hour of flying, Goten was approaching his destination. He decided not to fly all the way and land somewhat away from his destination and walk the rest of the way so that he did not run the risk of being seen by his mother from the past. Goten slowly made his way, while making sure no one saw him. In the end, he was not spotted by anyone which was a relief.

Goten then spiked his energy just enough so that Gohan would sense it. Quickly thereafter, he suppressed it back down to zero so that no one else would pick up on it. Gohan was truly surprised when he sensed Goten's energy. "What is Goten doing here?" he asked himself, "I never expected to see him again. Is he here because he needs help with an even stronger enemy?"

Gohan opened his window and Goten quickly noticed before flying up to it. "Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Cypher has returned," Goten replied.

"What?" Gohan shouted surprised before quickly covering his mouth after realizing how loud he just was.

"Come back later tonight," Gohan suggested, "when mom is asleep, so she won't hear us. Then you can tell me what's going on."

Goten nodded before he flew off. After several hours past, it was finally dark and Goten had returned to inform Gohan of the situation. "How could Cypher have returned?" Gohan asked, "we defeated him with an energy blast."

"That's what I thought too," Goten replied, "but at the last second, Cypher used the time travel technique to escape. After three years, he appeared again. Now, he's traveling through time to get even stronger by giving a large amount of his energy to past enemies. After he regains his energy, he becomes even stronger. I can't beat him on my own, I need your help."

"We better go now then," Gohan stated.

"We can't yet," Goten informed, "Felcia was helping me time travel and when we came here, Cypher attacked her. Cypher let Felcia live, but said that next time he would kill her. So, now we need to use the time machine that you have, but we need a way to recharge it. We also need some sort of space ship; Cypher is going to the time when you, Krillin, and Bulma went Namek."

"You that the time machine was made by Bulma, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, why?" Goten inquired.

"If she has started to work on it, then you might be able to find a way to charge it at Capsule Corp. You would also be able to get a space ship there," Gohan replied.

It was a longshot, but Gohan was right, the only chance would be to go to Capsule Corp. and check for anything related to the time machine. Goten flew off towards West City where he would sneak into Capsule Corp. the very next day.

The night flew by and now it was time for Goten to find a way in to Capsule Corp. without being seen. Walking up, he decided the front door would be the best way in, but he would have to wait until some was coming out of the building. Goten hid behind the bushes for hours until someone finally came out. Goten ran passed the person at speeds where he would not be seen.

"Now where is Bulma's lab?" Goten asked himself.

After quite a while of searching the vast building, Goten found the door to the Capsule Corp. lab. However, just as he got there, the doors opened. Goten had no time to run, so he had to hide. The only place he could hide was right next to the door. So, that's where he hid. He barely made it before Bulma walked out of the room.

Luckily she was distracted by some paper he was holding, or she would have spotted Goten for sure. Goten was relieved that he was not seen as he slipped past Bulma and into the lab. Goten looked around until he found what looked like blueprints for the time machine. The blueprints were like a foreign language to Goten, but after a while, he found something labeled 'Fuel Cell,' and using the picture, was able to locate the part.

Goten also found a spaceship capsule. After he got out of Capsule Corp, Goten thought he was home free, until he walked right into Vegeta. "Who the heck are you?" Vegeta asked.

Goten was unable to think of anything to say, so he remained silent. "Tell me who you are," Vegeta demanded.

Goten knew that there was only one way of the situation. "Sorry about this," Goten stated as he punched Vegeta in the gut.

When the night came, Goten informed Gohan of his success at getting what they needed and after figuring out how to put the new fuel cell in, the two of them went into the past.

**Please leave constructive criticism if at all possible; it will be a great way to help me to improve**


End file.
